


Korrasami Ever After

by lonewolf007



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One-Shots, Post-Season 4, canonical, lots of fluff, mostly around korrasami, slice-of-life, team avatar may make an occasional appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonewolf007/pseuds/lonewolf007
Summary: Following the day-to-day events of Asami and Korra, as they embark on the beginning of the rest of their lives - together.Taking place during, and after the series finish, these capture (in a roughly chronological series of events) the little fluffy moments between the all-powerful Avatar and the successful engineer/CEO of Future Industries. Have some gross cuteness while we wait in eager anticipation for the Dark Horse comics to drop :)





	1. Letters from the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place early in season 4 - Asami reads the letter Korra sent her

_Dear Asami…_

Asami put a hand to her mouth, trying to hold in the half-gasp, half-sob that threatened to burst out at seeing the words written by the friend she hadn’t seen in two years. The return address had been from the South Pole, but it hadn’t seemed real until she had slipped open the letter and seen her own name written in the hand of Korra.

Two years. There had been no word from the missing Avatar for two whole years, and suddenly one day there was an envelope addressed to Asami, different from the rest of her impersonal business mail.

As her eyes moved over the letters she felt tears threatening to fall out and leave a trail down her cheek. She bit her lip, as a number of different emotions riffled through her. Happiness from finally hearing from her dear friend, pain and sadness at the news it brought, a hint of anger that Korra had waited this long to write to her followed quickly by understanding. And, though she felt guilty and selfish for it, a touch of joy that Korra had chosen to write to her while admitting that she had not responded in kind to Mako or Bolin.

_Hardest two years of my life…_

Asami read the letter again, letting the words sink in. She couldn’t pretend to understand exactly what the avatar was going through at the moment, but she could relate to the difficulty of the last two years. Team Avatar had each gone their separate ways, Bolin coming into the employ of Kuvira, and Mako working with the Republic City police force. And Asami had her own duties, her job as the new CEO of Future Industries, and a major part of the restoration and improvement efforts in Republic City.

It wasn’t all bad though. Her busy schedules, endless amount of jobs to do and projects to oversee gave her something to take her mind of the emptiness inside that she felt. The emptiness that had come the day Korra left.

Maybe it was the distance. Absence was supposed to make the heart grow fonder. Or maybe it was earlier than that. Maybe it was something she had always felt, but hadn’t realised. But she knew it now, and it followed her everywhere, whenever she had a moment to herself, whenever there was a brief reprieve in the onslaught of projects and designs she had to produce. And it visited her every night when she lay alone in a bed that felt too big for her.

She couldn’t put a moment on when it had happened exactly. But somewhere along the way, between all the crazy adventures and the time they spent together, the Asami had fallen in love with Korra. From the moment they had met, Asami knew she liked the girl. She was brave, determined, headstrong and fierce. And she had a good heart. If it hadn’t been for the whole Mako fiasco, Asami thought they might have been friends much sooner. She wished they had been. When the whole thing had played out, the engineer was grateful that they had all managed to pull through, and remained friends, despite it all. Somehow, she found herself enjoying the kind of close friendship she’d always wanted with the avatar. Maybe it was that car ride. Trying to teach Korra how to drive had been an… interesting experience, in and of itself. But it was the conversation with the water tribe girl that stayed with her and made her smile.

Korra’s feats of bravery and selflessness never ceased to amaze Asami. And more than once, she had felt fear strike through her, for Korra’s sake. Zaheer haunted the CEO’s nightmares, and images of Korra’s battered, unconscious body still woke her in a cold sweat in the middle of the night. The two weeks following the events, while Korra recovered at Air Temple Island, had been a trial for the both of them. Seeing the strong woman she cared about so much looking so broken was painful. But not once did Asami leave the avatar’s side. She worked from her room, sending out radio messages to her team, and spent the rest of her time tending to the bender. Caring for her, and trying to pull her out of the dark pit she had fallen into.

When Korra decided that she wanted to return to her home in the South, Asami didn’t hesitate to offer her company. Even then, she had asked herself why she so desperately wanted to follow Korra. But deep down, she knew the answer. Even if it meant dropping everything to go to the Southern Water Tribe, even if it meant that trying to rebuild Republic City would be much harder, there wasn’t a moment of indecision when she put her hands on Korra’s shoulders and asked her if she wanted Asami to come.

She had tried not to take it personally when Korra said no. She understood what she meant about wanting some time alone. But the flash of disappointment couldn’t be denied. And then two years of radio silence had only made it more painful. Constantly wondering about where Korra was, what she was doing, and if she was feeling better was exhausting. But Asami was powerless to stop it. She loved the woman with an intensity that terrified her. In a world of business there was no room for emotion, and every need for control and reason. But love was anything but reasonable, or controllable. It was out of Asami’s hands, and it was scary.

She trailed her hand over the name at the bottom of the page. Fingers tracing the signature. Her vision blurred, but she dabbed the tears away before they could fall, as she pulled a blank piece of paper to her and picked up a pen.

* * *

 Another day passed by. Another day of trial and tribulation for Korra, as she fought her inner demons. But when she saw the letter sitting on her desk when she came back from another water healing session with Katara, she felt the now familiar tightening in her chest. She could recognise the curve of the handwriting even from the doorway.

She slid the letter out and opened it. She wasn’t sure if Asami would respond so quickly, which was stupid because 104 weeks later and 104 letters later, Asami had never missed a single week. The guilt of it threatened to drag the avatar down again. One letter. And that had been one of the hardest things she’d done since coming back to her childhood home in the Southern Water Tribe. But she had meant what she’d written. Things were so easy when it came to the beautiful woman she’d met just over three years ago. Despite the awkward start to their friendship, it had really blossomed into something very deep and very real.

Real enough for Korra to understand that it was more than just friendship that she felt for the raven-haired heiress. But she was too scared to delve any deeper than that initial acknowledgement. Aside from the disaster that was her relationship with Mako, Korra didn’t want to lose someone she could truly call her best friend. A small piece of her was terrified that she already had. Two years was a long time.

But holding the piece of paper in shaking hands, she stared down at the flowing signature – familiar and beautiful. Asami had answered, and Korra could feel the warmth and concern in the words that graced the page. It was like a tiny piece of Asami had found its way into the letter, winging its way from Republic City to a lonely corner of the South Pole. The young woman smiled as a single tear slipped out and wound its way down her face to drip onto the bottom corner of the page.

 _Asami_. Sweet, caring, brilliant, brave, strong, tenacious, beautiful… If she tried to come up with all the words she could describe the engineer with, she’d still be there a week from now. The woman was a genius when it came to design and innovation, with a striking business mind that kept Future Industries at the forefront of the technological advancement. She also possessed unparalleled skills in martial arts and self-defence, and had used it to save Team Avatar, and Korra, multiple times.

And she was just so genuinely caring and selfless that it made Korra’s heart ache. She would never forget those two weeks following Zaheer’s defeat. Two of the hardest, darkest weeks of her life. Confined to a wheelchair, unable to carry out some of even the most basic day-to-day activities… it had been a struggle to find the energy to pull herself out of bed every day.

But Asami was always there, ready to give her a helping hand, a word of encouragement, warmth and comfort and support. Even with the urgency of trying to rebuild Republic City to accommodate for the vines, even with the pressure of the media and competing companies trying to tear her company down, her best friend had chosen to remain by her side at the moment when she needed it most. Asami had handed over many duties to her assistants – something she was usually loathe to do – so that she would have time to stay on Air Temple Island with Korra.

At the start, the avatar had tried to push her away. She hated feeling helpless; hated feeling like a burden. She didn’t want to drag Asami away from her job or her life, and a part of her was scared that, if she took up too much of her friend’s time, that Asami would tire of her. And leave.

But with each passing day, without fail, Asami would greet her in the morning, bring her food and clothes, help her into her wheelchair (which the woman had specifically designed and built for her), and push her around Air Temple Island. At the end of the day, she’d help Korra prepare for bed, and stay with her until she fell asleep.

The CEO had done so much for Korra. And so much of it without being asked. The water tribe woman would forever be thankful for having Asami as her best friend. And she was determined to repay Asami, a hundred fold, in whatever way she could. A small piece of her wished she’d taken Asami up on her offer to come down to the Southern Water Tribe with her. But it was selfish, pulling Asami away from her life and her job just to accompany a broken woman to a cold distant place. But two whole years of nothing wasn’t much better.

Korra let her fingertips ghost over the name on the page again – _Asami Sato_. She took a deep breath, gently laying the letter on top of a pile on her bedside table. Every one of Asami’s letters, carefully arranged into an orderly stack. Climbing into bed, she bent a gust of air to blow the candles out, sending the room into darkness. Moonlight filtered in through the window, casting a single beam onto the letters.

Korra sighed softly and closed her eyes. Two years was a long time. But if there was one thing the young avatar knew, it was that she would continue to do whatever she could to get better. To get back to Asami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was looking through my folders of written work, and stumbled across this huge document filled with all these ideas I had about little snippets of Korrasami doing things together, in a post-new-spirit-portal-opening-world. And I'd actually written a few out, and started on some others before life decided to get in the way.  
> With the new Dark Horse comics coming up, I'm suuuuuper excited, and cannot wait to go and buy them the moment they drop (whenever that will be, down here in Australia...). But in the mean time, I figured, why not? Here's some Korrasami to tie us over until that happy day.
> 
> Hope you enjoy these little snippets, as much as I probably had fun writing them all those years ago! May update if I find myself writing again :)
> 
> Stay awesome,  
> Lonewolf


	2. Shifting Dynamics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Team Avatar reunite for the first time after Korra's return to Republic City

It was later that night, after her talk with Asami and Tenzin. As she prepared for bed, Korra looked into the mirror. The nervousness was still there, but there was also determination. She had a duty as the avatar, and she made a promise to herself not to forget that, no matter what anyone else said.

Changing into her usual sleeping shift, Korra stepped back out of the bathroom into her old bedroom on Air Temple Island. She glanced over the room, startled by how much hadn’t changed. After everything that had happened, after Zaheer, the years of solitude, three years in which people and places changed… this one place had stayed the same. The bed sheets on the bed were still the same shade, the rug unchanged. There wasn’t even a layer of dust to suggest years of disuse. And then Korra saw it.

Her eyes widened slightly as she walked over to the moveable cot in the corner of the room. The same cot that Asami had slept in three years ago. While she had been caring for Korra.

The image filled the young avatar with a feeling she couldn’t describe. A mixture of emotions riffled through her, as she saw the engineer in her mind’s eye, curled up on the bed fast asleep. Dark hair falling across her face, those beautiful green eyes hidden behind closed eyelids. Korra always though Asami looked younger when she slept. Like the nineteen year old she had been; not the CEO of a major company fighting to hold its ground, not a brilliant engineer and inventor, but just a nineteen year old girl who was trying to do the best she can.

Korra’s mind flashed to their reunion earlier that day. Seeing Asami waiting for her at Kwong’s had made her feel a kind of happiness she was sure she hadn’t felt in three years. And there was a nervousness there too. The kind of “butterflies-in-your-belly”, “sweaty palms”, “you’re-so-beautiful-I-can’t-even think” nervousness that only Asami had ever brought out in her.

And then they’d fallen into an argument. They had been snapping at each other, where once they hardly ever had a disagreement.

But Asami was right. Three years was long a time. Everyone was bound to need an adjustment period. Getting to know each other again, learning what’s changed and what’s stayed the same. And after it all, Asami was the same sweet, caring, loyal woman that Korra knew.

* * *

 

“Asami?”

The engineer turned at the sound of her name to see Korra walking towards her. A smile instantly crossed her face, her heart skipping a beat at the sight of her best friend. She really did like the new look.

“Hey stranger.” She turned back to look up at the bronze imitation of the woman now standing beside her. They were standing in the middle of Avatar Korra Park, renamed after the heroics that saved Republic City from ruin. It was one of the first things Asami had commissioned to be restored. And it was one of her favourite haunts, in those three years of loneliness. Usually a busy thoroughfare, it was empty at this hour save for the two of them.

“What are you doing out here? It’s almost ten.”

“I could ask you the same question,” Asami smiled back. “I like to walk through the park sometimes. Helps me clear my head.”

“Oh.”

Asami glanced at Korra, seeing the other woman looking down at the ground. The silence stretched out between them, neither of them really knowing what to say. Until…

“I missed you.”

This made the CEO turn fully to look at the now blushing avatar beside her. It was adorable, and she couldn’t help the heat that crept over her own cheeks when she answered. “I missed you too.”

They were looking into each other’s eyes now, and Asami felt like her heart was drumming away, beating against her ribcage as she tried to keep calm. It was only Korra. Except that was exactly it. This was _Korra_. When cerulean blue eyes looked away, Asami felt a sharp blow of disappointment. Though that quickly disappeared when Korra stepped towards her and gently knocked their shoulders together.

“So a statue, huh?”

Asami blushed even harder, unable to meet the avatar’s eyes. “Republic City wanted to thank you,” she gently deflected. “A memorial park is a perfectly normal way of doing that.”

“Uh huh.” Korra chuckled quietly, rubbing her neck in that adorably awkward way of hers. Asami bit her lip, trying to hide her own smile. Some things never change.

It was another moment of silence, but this one was more comfortable. Without realising it, they had both began to walk along the path that wound its way through the park.

“Soooooo…” Korra looked off into the distance. “We never really had a fight like that before…” She looked nervous and unsure, looking at the ground then away. When she glanced up to meet Asami’s bright green eyes, she quickly looked away again. “I mean… I know we’ve changed and we don’t understand everything about each other like we did… I guess I just… it’s just never been like that between us before.”

“I know what you mean.” Asami let out a soft sigh. “Things have always been… easy between us. We got along really well. I think yesterday our emotions were running high, and there are things we don’t know about each other from the last three years.”

Korra looked down again, and when she spoke again, there was the barest trace of a tremor in her voice. “Do you think… it’s always gonna be like that?”

Asami reached her hand out to touch Korra’s. “No.” She felt her heart stutter again when fingers entwined with hers and squeezed. “No, we won’t. We’re different people now, but that doesn’t mean we can’t still work it out. I care about you, Korra. I won’t be letting go of you that easily.”

Fingers tightened again, and the shorter woman gently bumped their shoulders together again. “Me too.”

They continued to wander through the park, hands still linked together but not looking at each other. A shyness took over Asami as she walked beside the woman she’d been missing for three long years. She tried to think of something witty or charming to say, but words escaped her. As they circled back to the starting place, by the statue, Korra stopped on the bridge and leaned over the edge to peer into the water. Her hand was still locked securely in Asami’s.

“What did you do? While… I was…” Korra cleared her throat. “I mean… I read every one of your letters. You were so amazing, with all your work. Rebuilding Republic City. Managing the company. Basically kicking ass,” Korra grinned. “I’m… I’m really proud of you, Asami.”

The CEO smiled softly, touched by Korra’s words. “That means a lot to me.” She sighed, looking out across the water. “And it was… rewarding, I guess. Like I told you in my letters, I was busy trying to keep the company up and running, and helping out with designs in the city. I pretty much just spent all my time working. Team Avatar wasn’t really… well, Team Avatar anymore. Not without you. So I just… buried myself in my work. I think it made it a bit easier to deal with all the changes and all of us going our separate ways.

“It… it was… harder than I thought. I just got so used to having you and Mako and Bolin around. Going back to being on my own… took some time to adjust. I guess maybe that’s also why I snapped at you yesterday. My emotions were running a little high.” The taller woman leaned against the railing of the bridge, looking down at their reflections. “I came here quite a lot actually. Whenever I had a bit of time, or I needed to clear my head. I don’t even know why, really. Maybe…” Heat spread across Asami’s cheeks as the next words came out. And she clutched the stone of the bridge under her hand a little tighter. “Maybe it was because I felt… closer to you here. I liked to just sit on the bench over there and… relax. This park was one of the first things I had commissioned.”

She suddenly realised that she had just admitted to being personally involved in the park renovation and, mortified, tried to take a step back. But Korra didn’t let her, gently pulling her back. Blue eyes met green, and the look Korra was giving her made Asami feel slightly weak in the knees.

“Asami…” The whispered name sent a shiver down her spine. “I… I want you to know that… there wasn’t a day that passed where I didn’t wonder about where you were, or what you were doing. It… it was hard for me too.” The earnestness in the avatar’s voice sent a wave of warmth through Asami. Her heart was doing all kinds of odd things tonight, and she knew she’d never forget this moment.

They stood together on that bridge, enjoying the serenity of the empty park and the comfort of each other’s company. And for the first time in three years, Asami felt at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the things I loved so much about Legend of Korra was how they slowly changed that dynamic between Korra and Asami, from friends to lovers. Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Stay awesome,  
> Lonewolf


	3. Quiet Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favourite duo take a moment in the middle of all the madness with Kuvira's army.

In the middle of the madness caused by Kuvira and her army, Korra and Asami had found themselves working constantly to try and find a way to defeat them. So it was a surprise when they found a moment to themselves, alone in Asami’s office as the engineer poured over designs for their latest innovation to combat the Earth Kingdom army.

“So what is this exactly?” Korra’s curious face peered over Asami’s shoulder, making her smile.

“It’s a new idea we could use to fight Kuvira’s forces. Have you ever noticed dragonfly hummingbirds?”

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the young avatar thinking. “Not really. What about them?”

“They’re really amazing creatures. They’re the only bird that can fly in any direction: forward, backward, side to side, even straight up and down. And their movements are so precise and quick. Think of all the advantages that would give us! If we could translate those aspects into, say, a hummingbird mecha suit, it could really give us an edge!”

Korra smiled, eyes soft as she listened to the beautiful woman beside her, describing her ideas with such fervour. Asami’s passion for what she did was so incredible; it was one of the many things Korra had come to love about her. That sparkle in those wonderful green eyes, the light flush of those cheeks, the warmth and excitement on her face and in her voice… Korra wanted to kiss her right then and there. Instead, she gripped the back of Asami’s chair tightly.

“That sounds amazing! How do you even notice these things?”

Asami’s lips quirked. “I guess I’m just a genius?” She turned to look at the woman behind her and felt her heart stutter at the sight of those dancing blue eyes and that beautiful smirk.

“Yeah. A really modest one,” Korra teased. “Hey,” she added gently, seeing the blush on Asami’s cheeks. “You totally are though. Hummingbird mecha suits? That’s gotta be the brain child of an absolute genius.”

“Have I managed to impress the great and powerful Avatar?”

“Continued to impress,” Korra corrected, grinning. “When are you going to tell Raiko?”

“Hopefully tomorrow. If I can iron out some more of the details tonight.” The engineer rubbed her temple as she sifted through that paper in front of her. “I wish we had Zhu Li working with us. I mean, Varrick is brilliant, as much as I hate to admit it. But they’re a team, and having one without the other is almost like having half a person.”

“Hmmm,” Korra noticed the tenseness in Asami’s shoulders and absentmindedly began to massage them. “Where is he anyway? Shouldn’t he be here too?”

Asami didn’t answer right away. The feel of the Water Tribe woman’s hands burnt through her layers of clothing and into her skin. Initially tense, she melted into the comforting caress, sighing softly as she felt the knots disappear under skilful fingers. “Mmmm… I… sent him away when… he started insisting on hanging upside down… again.”

Chuckling, Korra moved her hands down the middle of Asami’s back, kneading the knots out of it. “Again?”

“Yeah, you remember that time when he was trying to come up with ideas on the ship? You’d be surprised how often he does that.” Asami sighed again, eyes closed and leaning her head to the side as hands trailed back up to her shoulders and neck. “Why are you here?” Her eyes flew open when she realised how that sounded. Hands had stopped their glorious work and she could feel Korra about to pull away. She reached up to grab one of them before Korra could back away completely. “I didn’t mean it like that! I’m overjoyed that you’re here with me. I was just wondering why. Why aren’t you at Air Temple Island?” She glanced at the clock, eyes widening when she realised just how late it was. “You should be resting! You need to take care of yourself!”

The young avatar smiled shyly, the moment of panic fading into warm affection. “I wanted to check on you. Knowing you, you’d still be up at four in the morning, drawing away. Even a brilliant mind like yours needs a break.”

It took a lot of effort for Asami not to spring out of her chair right then and kiss Korra. For a moment she imagined herself doing just that – how Korra would feel, soft and warm and _safe_ , and, oh _spirits_ , how she’d taste, probably like all kinds of wonderful – and her grip on her pencil tightened. “Thanks, Korra.”

“Any time,” Korra stuttered, reddening under the intensity of her friend’s gaze. She waved her hand in an attempt at nonchalance. “No biggie.” She glanced out of the corner of her eye to see Asami still looking at her. Feeling nervous, she grabbed the teapot that was sitting on the edge of the desk and began making tea.

Asami watched tenderly as Korra peered into the teapot, then began looking for tea leaves. “Here,” she reached into a drawer and pulled a bag of them out. Korra leaned over with the pot, and Asami put some in. Then she watched as the avatar bent some water into the pot and, waggling her eyebrows, made a flame to boil it all.  A minute later, Korra poured out two cups of tea proudly.

“Your Avatar Special is ready, Miss Sato,” Korra grinned, presenting Asami with her cup.

“Why thank you, Avatar Korra,” Asami laughed, taking it. Their hands brushed briefly, and Asami’s skin tingled.

Korra felt like her hand was burning, and it had nothing to do with the fire or the cup, and everything to do with that millisecond of contact when the cup changed hands. Trying to hide from her own feelings was getting harder and harder with every passing day.

They drank their tea in silence, though it wasn’t uncomfortable. It was familiar and easy, and the words had left Asami’s mouth before she had even fully registered them. “Why did you just write to me?”

“Huh?” The question caught the bender off guard.

“I-I mean…” Asami stuttered, trying to reel her thoughts in. “While you were… away. Why… why you wrote to me, and not Bolin or Mako. I know you said that… it was easier telling me. But… I mean… was that… all? And why didn’t you write more? Why did you wait two years to respond?” Old feelings of loneliness and nostalgia filled the engineer once more, as the questions spilled forth.

Old guilt resurfaced as Korra saw the pain she had caused Asami. She quickly kneeled down beside Asami, reaching for her hand like she had once done to Korra, all those years ago. “Asami, I’m so sorry. I wanted to write to you, to all of you, but it was hard. It was so hard. I… I was in a dark place. And hearing about how you guys were changing the world, making it better… I didn’t want to be, but a part of me was jealous. I should have been there, I’m the Avatar! But I wasn’t and I guess I let myself wallow so much in my own pity that I believed I was useless – that you guys didn’t need me anymore.”

“Oh, Korra, I’m sorry, I didn’t–” Asami began, but she was cut off with a gentle squeeze of her hand.

“Hey, no, it’s okay. I was wrong. I was too busy feeling sorry for myself, and because of that, I neglected my duties. And I hurt you.” Korra looked up at Asami. “I took a long time to get better. Even just physically. And when I finally did, I realised I still wasn’t… me yet. I think that was when I finally wrote to you. And as for why I only wrote to you… I guess… I needed to tell someone what I was going through. Not even for a second did I consider telling anyone but you. I… I told you because I trust you. And… I missed you. Writing you that letter was one of the hardest things I did while I was recovering in the South. But I never regretted it. It was the closest I’d felt to you in those two years. Until I saw you, really.”

 _I love you_. The words fought to make their way out of Asami’s mouth, but another thought followed hard on its heels, enough for her to swallow them back down. _You can’t_. “I’m glad you did.”

Korra looked up at the beautiful woman before her, wondering how she was lucky enough to run into Asami Sato and become her closest friend. Against all odds. Their friendship has been through thick and thin to come out the other side, stronger than ever. But now, she realised that friendship wasn’t enough for her anymore.

“Did you mean it?”

“What?” It was Asami’s turn to feel confused as she tried to understand the question.

“When… when you asked me if I wanted company in the Southern Water Tribe. Were… were you… offering? To come with me?”

The engineer’s eyes softened, and she tightened her grip on Korra’s hand. “Of course. And I meant it. I would have happily gone with you to the South. If… if you wanted me to.”

“I couldn’t ask you to do that, Asami. Your whole life is here. Your house, your job, and you were essential to the reconstruction and redesign efforts of Republic City. I couldn’t ask you to come away with me for who knows how long.” _No matter how badly I wanted to_.

 _I wish you had_. “I would’ve worked something out, you know. I could get my assistant to stand in my stead and overlook things here while I was with you. I’d probably have to do some things down in the South, and I’d need radio contact with Republic City to keep updated with what was happening. Maybe a few weekend trips, but I would’ve made it work.” _For you_.

 _I love you_. Korra swallowed hard. “That… means a lot to me.”

Asami smiled softly. “Any time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the kudos :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter too! ^_^
> 
> Stay awesome,  
> Lonewolf


	4. First Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following on from straight after they step through the portal in the season 4 finale. My take on it, all those years ago.

Asami blinked, the bright light of the portal fading away into green fields as she looked at the Spirit World for the first time. Her hands were still linked with Korra’s, gripping them tightly as she tried to anchor herself in her new reality. Eyes darted everywhere, trying to take everything in as a delighted gasp escaped her lips.

Korra laughed, seeing the wonder on her best friend’s face. Blue eyes never left that beautiful face, not from the moment they stepped into the portal. She watched the fascination and curiosity spread across Asami’s face as she looked up at a family of dragonfly bunnies fluttering by.

Green eyes found blue ones again. “It’s beautiful.”

“Just wait. You haven’t seen anything yet.”

Grinning, Korra turned away, leading Asami onto a path she swore wasn’t there a second ago. With her hand in Korra’s grasp, the way she had looked at her as the Spirit Portal transported them fresh in her mind, and the wonderment of the surrounding Spirit World, she couldn’t keep the smile off her own face. “Where are we going?”

The shorter woman winked over her shoulder. “It’s a secret.”

Rolling her eyes, Asami followed along. But inside, her heart was beating wildly, and she felt lightheaded and maybe slightly giddy too, and there were butterflies in her stomach, and the distinct feeling like this was all some wonderful dream. She felt like a little girl having her first crush. But when Korra tugged on her hand, slowing so they were walking side by side with fingers intertwined, she knew it was so much more than that. This was real, and it was scary. And it was wonderful.

“What’s going on in that big brain of yours?”

“Just admiring… things.”

The avatar tilted her head, looking genuinely curious. “Anything in particular?”

The adorably innocent look on her face made Asami melt. Biting her lip, she decided that a little flirting was in order. “Well… there is one… thing… in particular…”

“What?”

“Guess.”

“Okay…” Korra looked around excitedly, taking up the offer eagerly. “Uh… is it the trees?” They were walking through a little grove, and there were trees everywhere. Every now and again, a spirit would pop out to observe the two humans, some waving when they were seen. “The spirits? Is it the sky?”

“A little closer than the sky.” Asami couldn’t help giggling, watching the woman beside her practically bouncing off the surroundings while remaining linked to her. The fact that Korra seemed to have completely missed the point only made Asami fall just a little harder. “A lot closer actually.” She gently bumped her shoulder against the shorter woman’s.

“Huh? Oh.” Korra’s eyes widened and she felt the blush creeping over her cheeks when she turned to see Asami looking at her the same way she had in the portal. After being on the receiving end of it only twice, Korra knew she’d be helpless against it.

They came to a halt in a clearing, as Asami gently pulled her closer. “Have you figured it out yet?”

“I-I think so.”

“Mmmm?”

“Uh… is it… is it me?”

Redness spread over Asami’s own cheeks as she nodded, smiling shyly. “That would be correct,” she whispered, as they stood centimetres apart in that small clearing. “Is… that okay?”

Korra could barely breathe, Asami was so close to her. Her heart felt like it was trying to beat its way out of her chest and she couldn’t think properly with the other woman looking at her like that. “I… yeah… yeah it’s okay… I mean,” she shook her head, trying to gather her thoughts and not sound completely stupid. “I admire you too. I mean…” Her eyes widened in panic. “What I’m trying to say is that you’re really beautiful and amazing and smart and I really like you, like I like-like you, and I have for a while, and I’m gonna stop talking right now.” She smacked her face with her hand, groaning in embarrassment.

“Oh my god, you’re adorable,” Asami chuckled, reaching up and moving Korra’s hand away from her face. “And… just for the record… I happen to think you’re really beautiful and amazing and smart too. And I really like you too, Korra.”

“You do?”

The engineer nodded. “I-I think it might be a little more than that.”

Korra could barely comprehend the words. Where once she had only ever dreamed of the possibility, it was unfolding into a reality before her very eyes. Without even realising it, she found herself leaning in a little closer. Her eyes flicked down to full red lips, before coming back up to meet loving green eyes. “I think so too.”

Asami could feel Korra’s breath on her own lips, and her fantasies flashed through her mind once more. “Thank the spirits,” Asami murmured before closing the gap between them at last.

It was everything she’d dreamed and so much more. Korra was so wonderfully warm, her lips soft and gentle and attentive. And she tasted like, _spirits_ , how did she even begin to describe it? Kissing Korra… Asami knew she was a goner for it. Hand reaching up to tangle in short brown locks, the other coming up to cup her cheek. She felt Korra’s arms wrapping around her body, pulling her closer, and she let out a sound somewhere between a sigh and a moan. Years of wanting and wishing. Dreaming of this moment for so long only to have every one of her fantasies fall short of the real thing.

Korra couldn’t believe this was happening. The feel of Asami’s body under her hands, the feel of her lips against her own… They were softer than she had ever imagined, warmer and sweeter than she had ever dreamed. And she couldn’t get enough. For so long, she had wondered what it would be like to kiss Asami, never once considering that it could ever happen. Asami was in a completely different league. Brilliant, beautiful, brave… loving, caring and loyal… she was amazing, spectacular, and Korra’s best friend. So many nights she had asked herself how she had been lucky enough to call the woman in her arms that. Now she asked herself how she had been lucky enough to fall in love with her, and to be loved in return. She leaned in, revelling in the way Asami caressed her face, ran her fingers through her hair. The sound that escaped the raven-haired woman was almost Korra’s undoing.

When they finally parted, breathing deeply, they leaned their foreheads against each other. Korra lifted a hand to gently run a thumb over Asami’s cheek. “I love you.”

Asami was smiling so hard it almost ached. “I love you too.”

“It’s not too soon?” A hint of nervousness snuck into the young avatar’s voice.

“It’s only been three years.” They both chuckled, wrapped up in each other’s arms. “Longer, really.”

Korra leaned in for a soft peck on the lips. “You’re not alone.”

Letting out another happy sigh, Asami tucked a loose strand of hair behind Korra’s ear. “Time to make up for lost time?”

“Definitely.”

And they were kissing again, more passionately as hands slid up and down backs, and the gentle probe of a tongue causing mouths to open up eagerly to deepen the kiss. Korra groaned against Asami’s lips, letting a hand slip into long luscious locks. This earned a whimper from the usually put-together CEO of a leading company, and Asami pushed closer, hungry for more. Korra responded in kind, having denied herself for too long.

It was only after they had separated again that they noticed the surrounding area was bathed in golden light. Asami looked up in awe as the entire world seemed to become just that much brighter, even more beautiful that it was before. The sky was blue and pink and orange, like the world’s most brilliant sunset. Everything was lit up, and the ground right beneath their feet seemed to be glowing.

“What happened?” She stared in amazement as a flock of spirits floated past lazily, circling around her for a moment before disappearing into the forest. One stopped for a moment, landing on her head and making a soft squeaky sound before joining its friends.

Korra hoped Asami didn’t notice the flush in her cheeks. She hadn’t told Asami about the whole feelings-in-the-Spirit-World thing yet. “The spirits like you.”

“Really? How can you tell?”

It was Asami’s turn to look like an excited child. Korra laughed as she tucked a strand of black hair behind Asami’s ear. “I’m the Avatar. I just know these things,” she joked. She continued, slightly more seriously, “And as far as I know, it’s not anyone who can get a spirit to grace them with its presence.”

Laughing, Asami spun around to look around her fully. “This place is amazing.” Her voice softened as she turned to the beautiful woman watching her lovingly. “Thank you for taking me.”

“It’s just the beginning,” Korra grinned. “C’mon. There’s someone I want you to meet.”

* * *

 

“Iroh!” The bender ran ahead, enveloping a short man in a big hug. Asami followed more cautiously, curious. Until Korra moved aside and turned to look at her, revealing the man to be…

“General Iroh!” Asami gapped in shock.

“Ah, Korra. It is good to see you again, my friend. And you have brought a special friend I see.” The old man beamed at the taller woman, opening his arms in welcome. “It is a pleasure to meet you.”

“Asami,” the engineer managed to say. “Asami Sato.”

“Asami.” The old man nodded. “Welcome to the Spirit World, Asami. I hope you have been enjoying yourself so far. I am glad you and Korra came to visit me.”

“The pleasure is ours, general.”

“Please, my nephew is the general now. Just call me Iroh.”

Korra, who had been standing to the side during this entire exchange, jumped in. “How have things been going, Iroh?”

“The Spirit World has been going through some changes since you opened up the new Spirit Portal. Spirits everywhere are very excited about this. The energy has been higher than I can ever remember it being.” Iroh chuckled. “The Spirit World has also been brighter than I can ever remember it being.”

At those words, Korra turned a bright crimson, which did not go unnoticed by Asami. “Why is that?”

Iroh smiled benevolently. “Korra never told you?”

“No,” Asami answered, ignoring the way Korra was shaking her head frantically.

“I see,” Iroh looked at the distressed avatar in amusement. “She did not share some of the special connections she has with the Spirit World? How they can influence each other?”

“She didn’t,” Asami could sense that Iroh was teasing Korra, and she felt herself beginning to smile. “What connections does the avatar share with the Spirit World?”

“Well, as the bridge between the real world and the Spirit World, the avatar is able to sense the presence of spirits in the real world, and use her connections to see or sense activities happening distantly from her. But, I am sure, you already know this. Her behaviour towards the spirits will also affect how the spirits act toward her. In the Spirit World, all these things are amplified. In particular, the avatar’s emotions greatly impact the Spirit World. Her feelings will be reflected by her surroundings, from the ground to the sky.”

“Oh. Oh!” Asami’s eyes widened. “That would explain today…”

They heard a thud, and turned to see Korra sitting on the ground, curled up with her face in her hands. “Irooooooh,” she groaned. “Whyyyyyyyy.”

“Awww,” Asami walked over to where the distressed woman sat on the ground, wrapping her arms around her and sneaking a kiss in on her cheek. “Why didn’t you tell me? So the sunset skies and the golden light and the glowing footsteps–”

“Noooooo, Asamiiiiiiiiiii,” Korra whined.

Asami giggled. An embarrassed Korra was an adorable Korra. “Awww, don’t be like that. Did I really make you that happy?”

The reply was too muffled to understand. “Hmmm?”

“I said, you always make me that happy. Except for now. When you’re teasing me.”

She kissed Korra’s forehead. “You make me happy too, sweetie.” The pet name made Korra squirm, but Asami caught the wide smile on her face that she was trying to hide.

“The Spirit World is so much brighter with the two of you in it,” Iroh’s voice floated towards them. “Why don’t you come with me,” he smiled. “We have some lovely cakes and fresh tea brewed in Korra’s favourite teapot.”

“Favourite teapot?” Asami raised an eyebrow at the bender.

“Oh yeah, remember how I told you about Wan, the first Avatar?” Korra jumped up excitedly. She took Asami’s hand, and they followed the old man to his home, while Korra happily told her about Wan’s history and the teapot he used to carry Raava in. They joined Iroh at his spirit home dwelling, drinking tea and listening to stories from Avatar Aang’s time. Asami even played a few games of Pai Sho against the master, losing all but one, but learning a lot in the process.

* * *

 

Korra lay on the grass, stretching out lazily and smiling up at the woman above her. “Pretty comfortable,” she patted the spot beside her. She felt Asami settle beside her, and turned her head to see her sitting there, supporting herself casually with a hand as she angled her body towards Korra.

Eyes closed happily when a pale hand reached out to play with a strand of brown hair. There weren’t really any days or nights in the Spirit World, but Korra judged it to be the equivalent of about three or four days. They’d visited the Tree of Time, Spirit Woods, and the Beach of Dreams. At every destination, Asami’s curiosity, wonder and amazement sent waves of warmth through the avatar. Her happiness was infectious and her questions were endless, making Korra think. She realised just how much there was still left to learn, and knowing she was discovering all these new things with Asami sent shivers down her spine. They were on their way to Wan Shi Tong’s library, but Korra diverted their path slightly, hoping to surprise Asami.

“So, are we taking another break?”

“Kind of.”

“Mhmm,” Asami took hold of the strand she’d been playing with and used it to tickle Korra’s nose.

“Asamiiiiiiii, whyyyyyy.”

“Because you’re adorable when you pout.”

“I don’t like you.”

“Are you sure about that?” the CEO teased, leaning in and kissing Korra softly.

“Yeah. ‘Cause I love you,” Korra waggled her eyebrows.

Asami burst out laughing. “That is the cheesiest thing I have ever heard. Thank Spirits you’re cute.”

Korra smiled proudly, before pulling Asami down for another kiss. It left the taller woman breathless, and when they parted Korra pressed their foreheads together. “Cheesiness aside, I really do love you. Maybe even from the very start. If it hadn’t been for Mako… I probably would’ve realised a lot sooner. I told you, I had you pegged wrong at the beginning. You’re so amazing, and even when I thought the best I could’ve hoped for was friendship with you, I was happy just knowing I was lucky enough to have that much.”

They smiled at each other, and Asami reached up to tuck a loose strand of brown hair behind Korra’s ear. She had never felt so… content before.

“I love you, Korra.”

“I love you too, Asami.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BE CUTER TOGETHER EURGH. Cannot wait for the comics to come out! Thanks for all the kudos and comments :D
> 
> Stay awesome,  
> Lonewolf


	5. Workouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off some fanart here: http://critter-of-habit.tumblr.com/post/106627092420/korra-can-never-get-any-training-done-if-asami-is
> 
> Never got around to writing more. But I'm sure we can imagine...

“Korra?” Asami walked down the hallway of their home, searching for her girlfriend. She’d just gotten home from a day at the office, while Korra had managed to score a rare day off from her Avatar duties. The United Republic had actually managed to keep the peace for a few days, and for a while, the Avatar was allowed to take a step back.

Frowning slightly, Asami peered into the kitchen, the living area, and their master bedroom. No sign of Korra. But then she heard a faint grunt, and a thud that sounded like a weight dropping onto a mat. Instantly, she knew exactly where she’d find the bender, and chastised herself for not thinking of it earlier.

Shuffling the papers she was holding, she made her way down to the gym room that Korra had asked for – all flustered and shy and adorable – looking forward to seeing her lover after a tiring day.

Stopping just outside the door, Asami looked down at the papers in her hands, rolling her eyes. Neither of them could really ever escape work, but at least all Korra had to do today was sign a few pages detailing their latest plan for a new bridge near the Spirit Wilds, designed to accommodate for the vine in the area. They’d already gone over the thing a thousand times, having worked together to design the bridge in the first place. It was just a formality at this point, but it needed to be done.

The engineer pushed open the door, looking down as she searched her pockets for a pen. “Korra? Sweetie? I need you to sign a few forms for me about that new bridge project.”

“Hey babe, yeah give me a second.”

Asami looked up just in time to see Korra drop from the bars from which she had obviously been doing chin ups, and grab a towel. She had enough time to make sense of the extremely well-defined muscles in her back, and the sweat that glistened over them, before her brain short-circuited.

“ _Alright Asami, what did you want me to do to you?_ ”

Asami stared, feeling light-headed as all the blood rushed south to throb between her legs. “Do… to me?” she squeaked, her eyes trained on biceps that bulged with the casual way Korra had slung the towel over her shoulder, abdominals slick with sweat. Her face blanked as she imagined running her tongue down those planes, tasting the salt of Korra’s sweat and the sweetness of her skin.

“Do _for_ you. Are you even listening to me?” Korra asked, head tilted in slight confusion.

“I… no… not really,” Asami admitted, unable to lie in the face of so much bare skin, still flushed from a no-doubt impressive workout.

A smirk crossed Korra’s face, as she finally picked up on exactly why her girlfriend was so inattentive. When Asami saw it, a seductive smile graced her own lips as she stared into cerulean blue with half-lidded eyes. The papers in her hand were entirely forgotten, cast aside when she launched herself at the bender. Korra immediately dropped the towel, arms wrapping around Asami’s waist as she was knocked down by the force of the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a short one - didn't ever get around to writing more, but hope you still enjoyed it :) Thanks again for the kudos and comments guys!
> 
> Stay awesome!  
> Lonewolf


	6. I Like Your Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra's thinking about wearing her wolf-tails again. Asami weighs in.

Asami stretched out lazily, smiling at the warmth at her side. She opened her eyes to see the beautiful vision of her girlfriend lying sprawled half on top of her, hair tousled and spread across the pillow, arm and leg thrown possessively over her body. The curtains blocked out most of the blinding sunlight that would otherwise be streaming into the room. But the crack in the curtain left a sliver of light to fall across dark brown locks.

The engineer took a moment to simply observe Korra. Her mouth was half open, emitting a light snore. Asami giggled, reaching out to brush a loose strand that was lying across her face. She smiled when the avatar snuffled and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like “Asami”, before pushing her face harder into the pillows and continuing her slumber.

A hand began to play with unruly locks, and Korra finally stirred.

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Asami’s voice was warm, and Korra could hear the smile in it.

“Mmm, no, it’s okay,” Korra yawned, stretching a little before lifting her head to look at her beautiful girlfriend properly. “How long have you been awake?”

 Asami shrugged. “Not that long. And I don’t mind lying in bed for a while if it means I get to listen to the great and powerful Avatar snoring beside me,” she teased.

“Asamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii,” Korra pouted.                                            

“Awww, you’re adorable,” Asami said lightly, planting a kiss on the tip of her nose. This only made Korra pout even more. Asami laughed, this time giving the girl a proper kiss.

Korra reciprocated immediately, hand reaching up to cup Asami’s cheek as she leaned into it. She couldn’t help the goofy grin on her face when they parted, even as she said, “I don’t like you.”

“Mhmm,” the CEO raised an eyebrow, entirely unconvinced. She gently pushed Korra onto her back, before straddling her naked girlfriend and leaning down for another kiss. “Still don’t like me?”

“You don’t play fair.”

“You love it.”

“… Maybe.”

Asami smirked in victory, gently running her hands down toned arms and back up again. Half-lidded blue eyes stared up at her, a lazy grin on Korra’s face. Brown hair fanned out against the pillow, and Asami leaned down to loop some of it around her finger.

“Your hair’s getting long again.”

“Yeah.” Korra took a moment to pick up a strand, tugging on it absentmindedly. “I could start tying it up in my old hairstyle again if I wanted too. Kinda missed the wolf tails,” she smiled crookedly.

Asami leaned down for another kiss, revelling in the way she could feel Korra smiling against her lips. “You know, I kind of missed your wolf tails too,” she whispered.

“Really?”

“Yeah. I…” Asami felt a light blush cover her cheeks, “I kind of wanted to play with them since years ago… but I never really got the chance to do it.”

“Oh really?” The avatar grinned cheekily. “I thought you ‘loved the new hairdo’,” she teased lightly.

“You know I’d love whatever hairstyle you have.”

Chuckling, Korra reached a hand up to gently cup Asami’s face. “I know.” Fingers tangled in raven locks as the bender gently pleaded wordlessly with the engineer for another kiss. Smirking, Asami happily granted her wish, deepening it and leaving Korra breathless.

“I happen to love your hair too,” Korra’s voice was dazed, and Asami giggled.

“Awww, you’re so sweet. My avatar is so cute.”

Her words made Korra scrunch her face up, but she could see the corners of her mouth lifted in a smile. It only made her even more adorable, and Asami dove in for a kiss even longer than the last. But this time, Korra took charge, a hand sliding up to tangle in those luxuriously long black tresses, the other sliding around to the small of Asami’s back. When a tongue peaked out to trace her lips, the CEO eagerly opened up to let Korra in. When Korra began to expertly massage that dip in her lower back, just the way Asami liked it, she couldn’t contain the loud moan.

When Korra finally pulled back, blue eyes had turned into a darker shade of indigo, and there were equal parts of love and desire swirling in them. “Cute, huh?”

“Mhmm,” the taller woman nodded, breathless. “And unbearably sexy.”

“Oh?”

“And completely irresistible right now,” Asami breathed out, letting out another gasp when a dark hand slid across pale skin to cup her.

Korra smirked, watching the flashes of desire, need and pleasure on her beautiful girlfriend’s face. Hands slipped down to anchor Asami as she pressed herself against Korra, desperate for contact. The heat and wetness against her stomach made the avatar groan with fresh desire.

Asami could feel Korra’s abdominals contracting underneath her, and she let out another moan when she felt Korra anchor her, pulling her closer. They shared another heated kiss, and Asami whimpered against her lips as she tried to seek the friction she desperately needed.

“Just for the record, I think you’re irresistible all the time,” Korra breathed against her ear, before kissing her just behind the ear in a move that always left Asami quivering.

“Mmmm, I can tell,” Asami smirked, trying to get a little control back. “I compliment your hair and you want to jump my bones.”

“Oh you’re one to talk,” Korra volleyed back, eyes sparkling. “When was the last time I could get a proper workout done with you in the house?”

“That’s not fair! How am I supposed to concentrate knowing you’re getting all hot and sweaty in the next room without me? And it’s totally normal after seeing _these_ muscles,” Asami whispered seductively, running her hands up Korra’s arms, over her shoulders and over her chest, just lightly brushing over her breasts. “Seeing the way they move, so well-defined and sleek and _strong_ …”

The way Asami moaned the last word set Korra’s blood on fire. “I can show you how strong they are too.”

“And that’s how a _proper_ workout should go,” Asami announced, slumped against the pillows in a sated haze, Korra sprawled on top of her.

“Mmmm, you make your point clearer every time we do this,” Korra mumbled, her breathing finally returning to normal.

Asami laughed. “Good.” She reached up and began to toy with brown locks again. “I would love it if you brought the wolf tails back. Even if it’s just for a little while.”

Korra shifted so she could look up into those wonderful emerald eyes. “For you? I’d wear them for as long as you wanted.”

The smile on the engineer’s face widened, and she leaned down to press a soft kiss against Korra’s forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“You know what else I love?”

“You mean besides me and my wolf tails?”

“Yeah.”

“What?”

“Your sex hair.”

“ _Asamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all I've got. Hope you've enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing them, back in the days when I still had time.
> 
> Thanks for all the support!
> 
> Stay awesome,  
> Lonewolf


End file.
